


All These Lives

by DeansArie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor character kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: Their happy lives are shattered in an instant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the daily writing prompt for the Facebook Group SPN Prompts; Writers Monthly Fic Challenges. 
> 
> Characters in this ficlet are from the fic titled Give Me A Reason. This ficlet is not part of that work...yet. *waggles eyebrows* 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!

Dean put the finishing touches on the kids scrambled eggs as he heard his oldest thunder down the stairs. “Really, Bobby?” He yelled over his shoulder shaking his head, he couldn’t help but smile at the ten-year-old as he dropped his backpack next to his chair and grabbed a piece of toast before sitting down at the table. 

“What?” Mumbling around a mouthful of toast, the boy smiled as he reached for his napkin and spread it out on his lap. 

“You know what, little man.” Carrying the pan full of eggs to the table, Dean scooped out enough to feed a small army onto the boy’s plate. Looking toward the stairs, he frowned slightly. “Where’s yer sister?”

Shrugging, Bobby picked up his fork and dove into his breakfast as if he hadn’t eaten in a month. “In her room, I guess.” 

For a six year old, Mel was already very much a girly girl. Primping and changing her clothes at least a dozen times before finally emerging and gracing everyone with her presence. The sound of heavy booted footsteps had Dean looking to his right, a slow easy smile spreading across his face. “Mornin’.” 

Running a hand over his face, Naythin grunted softly as he leaned in pressing a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek as he reached for the coffee pot and waiting mug. “Mornin’.” The heavenly smell of fresh brewed coffee alone lifted his spirits. Raising his mug to his lips, Naythin moaned, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as the hot brew slid down his throat. 

“I’m tryin’ to eat here!” Bobby grumbled as he hunched over his plate giving his parents the stink eye. 

Chuckling lightly, Naythin lowered the mug back to the counter. “Good mornin’ to you, too.” Walking over to the table, he ruffled his son’s hair in the way he knew the kid hated. Bending at the waist, he pressed his lips to the top of Bobby’s head. 

“Pops! Stop! I’m not a baby anymore!” Protesting loudly, Bobby dropped his fork and attempted to put his hair back to rights. 

Dean’s smile grew as he watched his husband and son. If someone would have looked at him and said he’d be married with a house, job…a _real_ job, kids and yes, a dog, he’d have punched their lights out then laughed in their face. The joke was on him, because that is exactly what he had and he loved every minute of it. The fear of not being able to _be normal_ had faded the day their son, Robert Nathaniel Winchester, was placed in his arms the day he was born. Four years later, they added Mary-Ellen Deanna Winchester, Mel as she preferred to be called, to their family. 

Leaning against the counter, Dean raised his coffee mug to his lips and took a sip. Lowering the mug, he looked across the room at Naythin. “You wanna go up and get The Princess before her breakfast gets cold?”

Naythin walked over to the counter where he’d left his coffee and picked it up. Shaking his head, he took a sip and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll get her.” Looking over his shoulder to make sure Bobby was otherwise occupied, Naythin stepped in front of Dean. His free arm snaking around his husband’s waist as he leaned in kissing him soundly on the lips. The barely audible moan coming from Dean had Naythin smiling as he pulled away and headed for the stairs. 

“Paybacks, Winchester! I’m tellin’ ya!” Dean called out after Naythin walked away and headed up the stairs. Looking over at the table, he saw Bobby staring at him. “What?”

“Nothin’.” Looking down at his plate, Bobby scooped up the last of his eggs. “Yer blushing.” He mumbled as he shoveled the eggs into his mouth. 

“I am not!” Dean grumped as he turned to see his reflection in the stainless-steel door of the refrigerator. 

Hitting the top of the stairs, Naythin took another long sip of his coffee. Halfway through the cup and he was feeling a bit more…human. He wanted to kiss Juan Valdez and his little burro full on the lips for discovering coffee. 

Stopping in front of his daughter’s bedroom door, Naythin leaned against it as he raised his free hand and knocked quietly. “Mel, c’mon. Yer breakfast is gettin’ cold an’ yer gonna be late for school.” 

Naythin waited a couple minutes and when he didn’t get an answer, he pushed away from the door and walked down the hall to the door that led to the Jack and Jill bathroom Mel and Bobby shared. The door was ajar so he used the toe of his boot to push it open. “Mel? Honey?” Stepping into the bathroom, he went to Bobby’s room first knowing he was taking his life into his own hands. That boy had a serious thing for not cleaning his room. Pushing the bedroom door open, Naythin looked around. When he didn’t see his daughter, he turned and walked back through the bathroom to the door that led to Mel’s room. Knocking loudly, he tucked his chin nearly to his chest as he listened. “Mary-Ellen, you open this door right now!” 

Normally, that had the girl running to the door but now, Naythin was greeted with only silence. Setting his coffee mug on the bathroom counter, Naythin reached for the door handle and turned it. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside and was greeted with a sight that had his stomach churning and his heart stopping in his chest. 

Mel’s bed was empty. There was no sign of his baby-girl in the room. The far window next to her desk was broken. Glass littered the floor as the breeze blew the curtains away from the ruined window. “No. No, no, no, no.” Sprinting to the window, Naythin latched onto the frame as he looked out and down toward the yard. No Mel. No nothing. “MEL!”

At the sound of Naythin screaming their daughters name, Dean shot up the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he grabbed onto the railing as he turned and pounded down the hallway. Throwing open Mel’s door, he stopped dead in his tracks. The color draining from his face as his eyes darted around the room and finally landing on Naythin as he stood near the broken window.

“She’s gone.” Naythin croaked out, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he looked back at Dean. “Mel’s gone.”


End file.
